Hands Clean
by Yami Yue
Summary: Yaoi. A secret Yami hides in his heart is revealed in a song. Y&YY (oneshot)


Warnings:  
1. The following story is **Yaoi** meaning malemale relationship. Please **do not read** if you're not comfortable with/into this.  
2. There may be (and probably is) some OOC in this Story

All Characters belong to Kazuki Takhashi

* * *

Author's Note: 

I wrote this fanfic a while back. I was listening to _Hands Clean_ by Alanis Morissette and it inspired me to write this. However, the lyrics are very mucy altered for this fic as they are Yami's thoughts molded to the song. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic.

- Yami

* * *

Hands Clean  
by Yami Yue

Yami lay on Yugi's bed waiting for Yugi to finish his homework. The shorter tri colored haired boy was busily writing at his desk, occasionally flipping pages in his textbook. Yami couldn't help but smile as Yugi's brow furrowed in concentration. He had the same look on his face half an hour ago when he was working on his math homework. Yami felt a surge in magical energy. In the blink of an eye it had come and gone. He sat up and peered out the window. He didn't see or sense anything out of the ordinary. Yami laid back down suddenly very aware of how heavy his eyelids were becoming. The former pharaoh closed his eyes and decided to listen to the radio that was softly playing. As the first strains of a song began to play his thoughts once again strayed to Yugi. As the once pharaoh fell into a dreamless sleep he had no idea that Yugi could hear his thoughts as the molded themselves to the music of the song.

_It never occurred to me that this could ever happen  
If you hadn't put together the puzzle I would've still been within by myself  
If it weren't for my assistance you wouldn't have been successful and  
If it weren't for you I would never have amounted to very much_

_Ooh when things get messy  
you don't seem to mind  
Ooh you know I will protect you  
And be here right by your side_

_Well fast forward to a few years later  
Will there be more between the both of us  
or will my desires be left in silence  
Will you wash your hands clean of me_

_You're essentially my other half and I like you having to depend on me  
You're kind of my protégé and one day you'll say you learned all you know from me  
I know you depend on me like a young thing would to a guardian  
I know you trust in me like a young thing would and I think I like it_

_Ooh when things get messy  
you don't seem to mind  
Ooh you know I will protect you  
And be here right by your side_

_Well fast forward to a few years later  
Will there be more between the both of us  
or will my desires be left in silence  
Will you wash your hands clean of me_

_What if you knew I held no one above you  
__What would you say if I told you I love you  
__What would become of us after then_

_The day you solved the puzzle releasing me especially is fondest of my memories  
__I best keep this to myself and not tell any members of our inner posse  
__I wish I could tell you this cuz your such a kind soul and I love you dearly  
__I might want to tell you one day if I summon my courage and find the right words_

_Ooh this could be messy and  
Ooh I don't seem to mind  
Ooh I'll tell you I love you_

_And I want you to be mine_

_We'll fast forward to a moment later  
And no one's here except the both of us  
And you have answered my request with silence  
Will you washed your hands clean of me?_

_Ooh this could be messy  
But I don't seem to mind  
Ooh I'll tell you I love you  
__And I want you to be mine_

_We'll fast forward to a moment later  
And no one's here except the both of us  
And you have answered my request with silence  
Have you washed your hands clean of me?_

Yugi turned to look at Yami. The spirit of the puzzle was still asleep. "He looks like an archangel." He thought as he watched the slumbering spirit in quiet contemplation. Yami awakened as the first strains of the next song began to play. His eyes met Yugi's and he could see the confusion in his counterpart's violet eyes. "Is something wrong Yugi?" Yami asked softly. Yugi shook his head. "I was just thinking." Yugi replied as he stood and walked over to the bed." Yami sat up and stretched. "About what?" Yami asked as Yugi sat down beside him. Yugi's eyes once again met Yami's.

Yugi leaned close and pressed his lips gently to Yami's. Yami's eyes widened in surprise. Yugi pulled back and watched Yami's reaction. Yami blushed as he studied his other half's face. Uncertainty clearly showed in Yugi's violet eyes. Yami pressed his lips to Yugi's in a firm but gentle kiss. Yugi returned the kiss and soon the kisses became more passionate, leaving them both panting for air. "How did you know?" Yami asked as he wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him closer. "You told me." Yugi replied. Yami opened his mouth to speak again only to be silenced by Yugi's lips against his own. "I love you Yami." Yugi said softly once he had broken the kiss. Yami murmured something in Yugi's ear that he was sure was ancient Egyptian. The tone of his deeper voice sent shivers down Yugi's spine. Yami smiled mischievously at Yugi as the shorter boy blinked at him in confusion. "What does that mean?" Yugi asked. "It means.." Yami began as he planted small kisses on Yugi's cheek down to the buckle on his neck. "I love you too."

"Did it work?" the Celtic Guardian whispered. The Dark Magician smiled. " Like a charm." He whispered back. His smile quickly faded."You do realize the trouble we'll be in if they find out about this?" The mage questioned. The Celtic Guardian smiled back at his friend. "Then let's keep our mouths shut about it." He replied. "Come on let's get out of here before they spot us." The Dark Magician sighed. In a flash of light he and the Celtic Guardian were gone.


End file.
